Please Understand Me
by passiveInferno
Summary: Neither Hermione nor Draco knew what was coming for them when they were chosen as Head Boy and Girl. Originally my first fanfic, rewritten slightly. Rating may/will change. D/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Please Understand Me - chapter 1

* * *

"WHAT?! I'M HEAD GIRL WITH WHO?"

Hermione Granger couldn't believe what she just had heard. The Headmaster had set her up with the one she could neither stand nor understand.

"Would you mind saying that again, Granger? I think someone down in France didn't hear you," Draco Malfoy said, frowning.

* * *

"You will share the Head Common Room, the bathroom," this made Hermione shudder, "and your dorms will be apart, but only with curtains."

"What?!" Hermione thought, shocked. "That means that if he wants to, he can have access to me anytime at night!" She kept staring, now a bit feared.

Draco stared as well. He looked blankly at the Headmaster while thinking somewhat the same as his new room mate. He turned to her just to see her shocked expression that told him what she thought. He smirked at the thought. What didn't she think now?

Hermione saw him smirking. What did he think? Did he want access to her? If he got, what would he do? She shook her head. She was Head Girl. She had always wanted that. She should be happy. But she still couldn't stop thinking.

Draco thought a thousands thoughts at once. He couldn't think clearly. He always talked in sleep, and being with her would cause bad dreams. Bad, as in bad for him if she found out what he dreamt. He was seventeen, after all. He couldn't help thinking slightly... perverted.

And having her almost next to him at night would cause some extreme dreams. He didn't want her to know about his feelings and dreams…

* * *

"This is the common room of yours. The password is Futura. You may decorate it as you want."

Hermione smiled. She could decorate the whole castle if she was allowed.

"But you will decorate it together." They both turned to each other at the same time.

"Green and silver," Draco said at once, as the Slytherin he was.

"Red and gold," she answered coldly, and sighed. "Can we discuss it alone afterwards, Headmaster?"

"Of course, Miss Granger. You don't have to decide now."

She sighed again, but in relief this time. She knew what to tell him.

* * *

"Half and half?" He said. He tried to hide the curious part of his voice.

"Yep", she answered. "Some of the rooms can be red and golden, some can be green and silver, and some can even be a mix, if you want. The dorms can be our own colours at each side of the curtains."

"Well… Okay," he said. "But why are you suddenly addressing me as _Draco_, and not Ferret or Malfoy as usual?" he asked, smirking.

She gave him a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile. "If we're to live together all this time, we should try to forget our rivalry. Are you comfortable with that?" She said, still not taking her eyes off him.

He was more than comfortable with that. "Of course."

She was impressed. She never thought it would be so easy to make him a bit nicer.

* * *

"Come on! It'll be night before you are finished in the bathroom," Hermione said impatiently.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I'm done soon."

"Yeah, you said so twenty minutes ago too," she said.

"Touché. Uh... Can I ask you something?"

"What would that be?"

"Where did you hide my hair gel?"

"Is that what's taking you so long?"

"No. But it will be if you don't tell me."

She sighed. "You and your stupid hair gel. It's out here. Come get it," she teased.

He walked out of the bathroom, forgetful about himself only wearing a towel around his waist. His musculous six-pack was glancing wet, as he was just finished with his shower. But Hermione noticed for sure.

"Hand it over, girl."

She had been gazing over his body, and woke from the trance with a startle.

"It's… It's right here," she said.

Draco didn't see why she hesitated with teasing now. Then he looked down at himself where she was looking and realised, turning a bit redder than he already was of the hot water and his fantasies. Man, what fantasies.

"Please hand it over, my lady." He said in a mocking polite voice.

She was now almost as red as him. She closed her eyes, and slowly gave him his gel back.

"Thank you very much, sweetie. If you could help me fix my hair, I'll just get dressed and the bathroom will be yours."

She followed him into the room, wondering if he had meant to confuse. Then she realized something.

'I'm fixing his hair while he's almost naked,' she thought, somewhat shocked. 'I'm gazing over his body. He's being polite, and he called me sweetie. What's going on?'

* * *

**  
A/N:**** Hope you liked it! I've planned a few of the next chapters too, and I definitely think that if you liked this, and you are a D/Hr shipper, you might like the next chapters. Threesome drama and unusual happenings coming! This was my first fanfic, so don't flame me too much. I've read it over and tried improving it slightly – only just found it on my computer, and it's many years old. Critics are ok, but don't say you don't like it if you can't tell me anything that would make it better. R&R, folks. Thanks for ****reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Please Understand Me - Chapter 2

* * *

School day was done, and Hermione headed for the library when she remembered, the Head Room had an own library for them. She smiled. She was lucky, after all. A lot less stressing.

At least that was what she thought.

"Hi there," a familiar voice said.

"Hello, Draco," she said tired.

"Homework again?"

"Of course."

Draco stared at her. "Do you even know how to have fun?"

She stared back. "What do you mean?"

"You do homework all the time. When was the last time you visited the kitchens, for an example?"

"I don't remember," she admitted. "Years, I suppose."

"Exactly my point," he smirked. Oh, did she hate that mischievous look in his eyes. "Come on, you must be starving."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't…", she started, but a loud rumble from her stomach made him give her a "Like I thought"-look.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'm coming."

* * *

"How come you know where the kitchens are and how to get access?"

"Easy," he said lazily. "All Slytherins goes to the kitchen at least one time a week. I just followed them one time. The house elves almost run over each other to serve us," he said, smirking again. "Except one, when it's me."

"Dobby," she said.

"Yes. I suppose Potty told you everything about him," he said with a frown.

"It's Potter," she said automatically for the fourth time that week. "And please don't insult my friends."

"Nothing stopped you saying Crabbe and Goyle was stupid yesterday," he said.

"Well, you agreed! Besides, they aren't real friends of yours, just bodyguards, and you know that very well. Come on, I could eat a hippogriff." She was really hungry now.

"Don't mention that creature," he said, grabbing his arm without thinking.

"Fine."

"Fine."

He tickled the pear on the painting, which giggled and opened. They crawled inside and looked around at the house elves that literally did run over each other to be of assistance. Hermione scowled slightly.

"We want some food," Draco said.

"Here is your food, Master," a tiny house elf said, bowing, some seconds later.

"I is to your service, young lady and Master."

A small creature stepped forward slowly.

"Hi, Dobby," Hermione said.

"Yes. Hi, Dobby."

Dobby winced when the last voice spoke. "Be nice to him," Hermione demanded to Draco.

Now, Draco was the one to roll his eyes. "Could I have some coffee, Dobby?" He said, mockingly polite.

"Coffee?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Don't you like it?"

"I haven't tried it yet, really."

"Oh? Let's do something about that. Two coffee, the usual one."

"You drink coffee often?" She asked curiously.

"Well, kind of. Here you go," He said handing her the cup of coffee the house elf just had brought.

* * *

"Wow, this is actually pretty good!"

"Yeah, I know," Draco said. They were in the Head Common Room, sitting in the couch.

She leaned closer to him. She was too tired to think. "We should do this more often. This was cosy," she said without thinking about what she had just said.

"Yes. It is," he said, turning red again as she lay her head on his lap. 'Either she really likes me or she must be about to go asleep,' he thought.

Then, he realized they were pretty much cuddling. He smiled slightly of this. He never thought a situation like this would happen.

The he turned serious again. He thought back, to some days ago. He had done a deal with his best friend, Blaize Zabini. He could remember every word...

* * *

**A/N:**** Cliffhanger, I know. But it'll get interesting. Very interesting. At least I hope so. Yeah, Draco's completely OOC, but this is fanfiction, I can make him puke rainbows if I want. **


	3. Chapter 3

Please Understand Me - Chapter 3

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_His best friend looked pointedly at him. _

_"You talked in your sleep last night," Blaise had said. _

_"So? What about that?" Draco had answered coldly, but failed in hiding his nervousity. He had dreamt about Hermione Granger again that night, and he was pretty sure that Blaise had heard every word. One of the many irritating things about Blaise Zabini: When somebody is talking when they sleep, he turns on some muggle thing called "tape reborder" or something he bewitched to work inside the castle. _

_Blaise smirked and frowned at the same time. How did he do that? _

_"Listen to this tape, then. Then you'll understand what upsets me." _

_Blaise turned on the tape thing and Draco got more and more nervous by every second about what he would hear. _

_"Mmmhh... oohh... yes... oh, Granger…" _

_Blaise paused the muggle thingy. "Tell me, why do you _moan_ Granger's name?" Draco opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't get out a word. _

_He continued. "Am I right after all?" _

_Draco closed his eyes. Two night ago, he had accused him of being in love with the muh.. mudbl.. What was it with that word? Ok, Herm- __no__, he wasn't about to get that personal - _Granger_, then. _

_He looked away from the boy in front of him. He didn't want to look him in his eyes. _

_Draco Malfoy hated to admit that someone else could be right and not him. _

_He heard the redorder thingy start again. _

_"Oohh... You teasing girl..." _

_"I don't think I even _want_ to know what the hell you were dreaming," Blaise said calmly. _

_The tape kept going. "Granger... mmm... delicious..." _

_He stopped the tape. "Ok. Summary: You moan when talking, you talk about the Gryffindor girl you hate almost as much as Potter, you call her 'teasing girl', and you also call her 'delicious'." _

_Draco stared at him, by now. He wanted to cry, but Malfoys didn't cry. Instead, he said silently, while looking down again, "Fine. What more do you want?" _

_Blaise could see how bad he felt, but wanted to get the point clear. "I can play this to whoever I want, Draco Malfoy." _

_Draco looked up. "You won't," he said, almost begging in his voice. He couldn't let this come out. _

_"P-please," Draco said, maybe for the first time in life. He couldn't stop a tear from running down his cheek. _

_Blaise had never seen him cry before. "I won't show anybody. Yet," he said, almost wanting to cry himself when seeing his best friend cry. "But there's one thing I would like to know. Did you think about that Granger will hear you at night?" _

_Draco's eyes widened and dried up completely. He wanted to kill himself at that moment. Of course Granger would hear him when he slept in the Head dorms! He slapped himself mentally. _

_"What are you trying to tell me, Zabini?" he asked, fearing he already knew the answer. _

_"She'll know everything, maybe even tell other people in Gryffindor, and then it'll be all over the school. Or she can use it to blackmail you, to threaten you with telling everyone. If she's actually that evil." _

_"Help me. I, I, I don't know what to do," Draco said, now with his head in his hands. He was shaking. _

_"The only way is to let her know. You have to tell her at some time."_

_"Are you high or something?! I can't tell her!" Draco was nervous, frustrated, sad, angry, everything and more by then. _

_"If you won't, I will." _

_"WHAT?" _

_"I'm serious. And... and..." _

_"What now? You never stutter," he said, now nervous about what would be coming. _

"_Neither do you." Blaise looked away. "There's one more Slytherin who likes her too. If you don't get her, the... _other_ person will." _

_Draco stared, with a scowl. "Really. Who would that be?" _

_Blaise didn't answer. _

_"So it's you then, Blaise," Draco said with a growing frown. _

_Blaise turned back to him, now with blank eyes. "You won't tell anybody, or I play this tape with a Sonorus charm in the Great Hall at dinner." _

_They looked at each other. _

_"Fine. Nobody will say anything to others. First one to get Hermione Granger's love wins and the other one will not complain. Deal?" he asked, now with his hand outstretched. _

_"Deal." _

_**END FLASHBACK** _

Draco looked down at the girl in his lap. This was his chance to get her.

He leant down and whispered, "Do you like me?"

She was clearly tired. "Mmhh… I don't know… Maybe a bit..."

Then she realized what she just had said, and turned red.

"Why do you ask? Do you like me?" she asked, doubting this was all for real.

"Funny you should ask," he smiled. This wasn't just a smirk or something, but a real smile.

She turned even redder. "You do?"

"Yeah. Would I be kidding about this?" he asked. Upon the look on her face, he mumbled silently "Okay, maybe I would. But I'm serious this time."

She could see it in his eyes, he didn't lie. "How long?"

"I don't know, quite a while though." He looked away. He had told her much more than he planned.

"Heh. I never though that this would come from you," she smiled.

"Like _I_ had imagined something like this would happen... How much do you like me, then?" Draco asked. He was almost blushing; this had gone far longer than he had thought. At least he managed to look at her now.

"Mmm..." She had to think about that. "Actually, quite a lot." She turned to a shade of red that even Draco hadn't seen before. But she was still smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that, Hermione."

She was fully awake now. She smiled again.

He leant closer and closer. She knew what was coming.

Then... they kissed. It was light and deep at the same time. She could feel the passion burning. It lasted for almost a minute, and she thought to herself; 'How can a bad boy like this kiss me so passionately?'

They finally broke the kiss after a while, slowly. "I love you."

"I… love you too."

Draco looked up, slowly. The person he really didn't want to see at that very moment was staring at them with a single tear silently running down his cheek, and anger in his eyes. Draco didn't care how the boy had gotten in, nor why he had come or why at that exact moment. All he cared about was how he could explain this to Hermione, himself, and especially the one looking at them.

_Blaise. _

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hi! Cliffy once again, I know. But who cares? You'll get to know the rest later! If I can get my lazy arses working. I'll admit I feel like I've got myself stuck a little, even though I had it all planned out… some years ago… shit. 

**By the way, I hope the "recorder" thing wasn't too hard to see. I imagine Draco as someone who wouldn't be able to remember a name like that. I mean, Draco has close to no knowledge about muggle things in my world – and muggle technology? Definitely not a strong area of his, I would guess. **

**Might not be updated for a while. Depends on whether or not I decide how to continue this. I had notes for how it would continue, I just have to figure out how to write it out… **


End file.
